Goodbye, Blaine
by ACitySparkles
Summary: Based off the song Travellin' Soldier, Blaine leaves for the army after meeting Kurt at a cafe. They agree to exchange letters while Blaine is deployed in Vietnam.


Hello! This fic is based off of the song Travellin' Soldier by the Dixie Chicks. I do not own any of the characters. They belong to CP Coulter and Fox. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Today was the day. The big day. Blaine Anderson stood in his apartment alone in his army green. He stared at a picture of his grandfather. He was a war veteran, and Blaine looked up to him for that. Ever since he was a little boy he wanted to be in the army. He wanted to be just like his grandfather. And now, here he was, about to leave to the bus that would bring him to the airport which would fly him to fulfill his dreams. To say he was nervous was an under statement.<p>

Blaine walked down the street carrying his duffel bag over his shoulder. A few people waved at him, while an old man stopped him with a smile.

"Good luck, boy. Make us proud." It sent shivers up Blaine's spine. He wasn't just doing this for himself, he was doing this for everyone.

Blaine had turned 18 a month ago. He was finally old enough to get deployed. He had been training with the US Army for quite some time now, and they felt he was strong enough to be stationed in Vietnam. So that's what he was doing.

He entered a small cafe and sat down at a table alone with his bag on the seat beside him. A boy with perfectly coiffed hair and beautiful eyes stopped at the table. Blaine gasped slightly but gave him a smile.

"Good morning, sir -" The boy went to say, but Blaine interrupted him.

"Blaine. My name is Blaine."

"Oh, well then. Good morning, Blaine. My name is Kurt and I'll be your server this morning. Do you know what you'd like?" Kurt said with a friendly smile.

Kurt was about to graduate high school. He really wanted to make it big on Broadway after he graduated. To have his name known everywhere. He wanted the life of fame and fashion. So why was here, in a small cafe? His dreams got shattered when he realized that it was much harder to break into the theater business. He didn't have enough money to live in his apartment, so he needed a job. So that's how he found the cafe. He's been here for months, and the end of his time here seemed far away.

"Oh, just some bacon, eggs and toast please. And a coffee." Blaine said, still staring at the boy's eyes. Kurt grabbed the menu laying in front of Blaine and stalked off to the kitchen. Blaine sunk into his seat. That boy was beautiful and perfect and everything Blaine wanted all in one package. All thoughts of going off to war disappeared until he looked down at his bag. He bit his lip.

Kurt came back some time later with Blaine's order. Before Blaine even thought it through, he spoke.

"Would you mind.. Sitting down and talking to me? I live alone and I'm leaving.. For war.. Today. I'm feeling really nervous and it'd be nice to get my mind off of it for awhile." He said shyly, then blushed deeply.

"Actually, my break is in 10 minutes. So why don't you finish up, then we can go for a walk. I know the perfect place." Kurt said with a smile, then rushed back to the kitchen. Little did Blaine know, Kurt was rushing to make everything about him look perfect. He fixed his hair, threw his apron in the laundry basket near the back door and straightened out his clothes. Ten minutes later, he collected Blaine's plate and refused to let him pay.

"All meals for deploying soldiers are free." He explained and held out his hand for Blaine to take. Blaine grabbed his duffel bag and threw it over his shoulder before taking Kurt's hand and following him out of the cafe.

Kurt walked Blaine to a pier a few blocks down from the cafe. They sat on the edge in silence before Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Listen, you've probably got a girlfriend.. But I'm all alone. My parents don't approve of me heading off to war and my grandfather's dead. I'm sick of being alone. So.. Can I write letters back here? To you?" Blaine said, reading Kurt's expression.

"First of all, no girlfriend. I'm gay." Kurt said, Blaine's heart sped up. "Secondly, of course you can. I would absolutely love that."

Blaine felt so happy right now. He reached for Kurt's hand, and Kurt leaned against Blaine's shoulder. They sat like that for awhile, just taking in the moment. Neither wanted it to end.

Blaine checked his watch. "I have to go.. The bus is leaving in ten minutes. Thank you so much, Kurt."

"Not a problem. Here's my address. I'll be waiting for your letter." Kurt said, helping Blaine up. They stood at the end of the pier, staring at each other, before Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt. He didn't know what he expected of this, and he didn't even know why he did it, but Kurt kissed him back. They pulled away, Blaine's hands still on Kurt's waist and Kurt's hands still around Blaine's neck.

"I'll make sure to write to you first thing, as soon as I get there." Blaine promised and gave Kurt another peck before grabbing his bag and walking off to the bus station.

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

We just landed in Vietnam. The whole way here I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your soft hands, your perfect blue eyes.. Everything about you is perfect. I'm really scared, Kurt. Things are different here. I know most of the other people, though. I've trained with them and we know each other pretty well. I have a best friend. His name is Justin. I have a ton of other friends here. I'd name them all, but that would take awhile. Oh, and then there's these twins, Ethan and Evan, who make everything so much better here. They are always able to make us laugh. They pull pranks a lot too. All through training, they'd replace our actual guns with nerf guns. They're hilarious. I wish you could meet them. You probably will eventually. Anyways, I'm getting a little tired. I'm gonna head over to the dinning hall then sleep. Hope everything's great on your end!

Sincerely,

Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p>Dear Blaine,<p>

It took exactly a week for your letter to get here. That's a long time to wait. I thought you had forgotten about me. But I knew you didn't. I'm so happy you wrote to me. I miss you, Blaine. I miss you a lot. Your hazel eyes are all I can think of. And your voice.. I wish I could hear you sing. Do you sing? Do you play an instrument? I'm in my school's Glee club. I keep trying to fight for solos with my friend Rachel. We're pretty much the best singers in the entire school. My best friend's name is Mercedes. She's super nice, but she's really a diva. You two would get along I think.. Everything's great over here. I talked to my parents on the phone and I mentioned you. They're happy for me, and they're proud of you, although they've never met you. I hope things are still going great. I miss you, but I think I've already told you that. Hope you're having fun, or, at least, as much fun as you can have there..

Yours truly,

Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Things get rough sometimes here. It's difficult a lot of the time. The work is harder, much harder than they told us in training. But whenever I feel low I think of that time we sat on the pier and talked. I just remember your smile and your eyes. I remember the way your lips felt. I miss your lips and I hope I can see them again soon. Wait, I can! I'm coming back home in two months! I'll be able to see you again! I have a countdown started, too. I just really can't wait to see you again. I'll be able to meet Mercedes, and Rachel. And your parents make me smile even though I've never met them. It's good to know that some parental figure it proud of me. Sometimes I wish my parents would have been accepting of my choices to join the army.. But I'm serving my country here, and nothing can make me more happy than knowing that I'm making a difference. I can't wait for your next letter. I love your hand writing, by the way. I've been trying my best to write well. My hand writing never was the best.. Oh! And yes, I do sing. And I play guitar. Maybe I can teach you when I get back? It could be fun!

Sincerely,

Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p>Dear Blaine,<p>

A boy.. Named Karofsky.. He pushed me into a locker today. Well, he always does. I thought you should know about that. He's been bullying me for years because I'm gay. Turns out he's a closeted homosexual himself.. But anyways, it's so great that you're able to come home! I even started a countdown myself. I can't wait to see your eyes and kiss you again. Blaine, do you think we're considered boyfriends? Because that would be great.. I mean, of course, if you want. Mercedes is getting annoyed about how much I talk about you. But I don't regret it. I just really miss you. And guitar? That sounds great! I've always wanted to learn to play an instrument. It's also amazing that you can sing. We can sing together! It'll be great! I really can't wait to see you again. I know that's all I say but it's just so true. My parents said that they're making a special dinner on the day you get back. They wanted to know if it'd be okay if you came over, since you live alone. I hope you can. I'll talk to you soon!

Yours truly,

Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Dinner with your parents? I'd love to! And on that boyfriend issue.. I would love that. I would love to refer to you as my boyfriend. I was talking to Charlie about you. He said it was good that I finally found someone. I've been single all my life. Girls ask me out, but I just never felt right. I knew I was gay, so I came out. And I got bullied. So I dropped out of school during my senior year and joined the army. That way I could get stronger and show those bullies what I'm made of. Tell Mercedes I said hi! I truly can't wait to meet her, she sounds awesome! And I'd love to sing duets with you. Seems like in a month we can finally do all of these things we have planned. Sorry for the shortness of this letter, but I have to go. Hope your week has been good!

Sincerely,

Blaine Anderson.

PS: I love you. :)

* * *

><p>Dear Blaine,<p>

My parents are so happy that you agreed! They're planning a lot about this dinner. Seems like you're in for a treat. Well, I guess now we're boyfriends. That feels really nice to say. Try saying it out loud. I sat in my room and said "Blaine Anderson is my boyfriend." and it felt amazing. In a month I can hold you and kiss you and do everything with you. I can't wait for this month to pass. I'm so sorry to hear about your bullies. I know how hard they can get. I've considered transferring, but I'm so close to graduation now. I'm graduating in three months! Amazing how fast time flies.. Mercedes says hi back and she also said that she's waiting to see if you're boyfriend material. I assured her you were. I already have ideas for songs we could sing together. Hope everything's fine!

Yours truly,

Kurt Hummel.

PS: I love you, too. (:

* * *

><p>It's been three weeks since Kurt sent his last letter. He should have received one back by now.. But maybe Blaine was busy? He didn't even want to think of the worst case scenario.<p>

Today was McKinley's pep rally. The last football game of the year, too. Kurt walked up to the stands alone and sat down, staring down absently at the players on the field. He wasn't really listening to the announcer until he said:

"Today I have received a list of local soldiers who have died while stationed in Vietnam. Would you please bow your heads in respect to these people."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat as he sat forward, listening intently on the announcer as a few names were read.

"Mark Aboley, Adam Acray, Cameron Agrow, Blaine Anderson..."

Everything else was a blur. Kurt's eyes widened and he felt his chest tighten. No.. No, Blaine couldn't be dead. He couldn't. There had to be a mistake. He jumped up and ran off to his car, where he drove off to his parents house. He walked in and collapsed on the couch. He was in shock and no tears would fall.

Carole walked in holding the local newspaper.

"Kurt.. Kurt, honey. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." She cooed, holding Kurt in her arms. Tears finally fell as he saw the newspaper. A picture of Blaine in his army green, grinning at the camera, stared back at Kurt. His tears blurred his vision as he let out a scream. He didn't want to believe it. Blaine was alive. And his letter would arrive tomorrow and everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>Two days passed and Blaine's letter did not arrive. Kurt read over Blaine's other letters and cried at the things they promised to do together. Kurt had so much planned.<p>

He hadn't been to school since he found out. He couldn't deal with it. He stayed at home, in bed, not motivated to do anything. He couldn't do anything but cry.

Carole walked in with a cup of tea. She placed it down on the table and looked at Kurt.

"There was a section in the newspaper about Blaine's funeral. It's held tomorrow. I can go with you if you want." She said softly. Kurt shook his head. He wanted to go alone. He rolled over and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sitting under a tree, Kurt watched as they marched a coffin into the graveyard. An American flag was placed over the coffin. Blaine was in there. Blaine was dead. Dead in that coffin. The thought of that made Kurt cry. He cried silently, though, not wanting to draw any attention to himself.<p>

Kurt watched as they lowered the coffin into the ground and people gathered around it. He stood up and walked over, watching as the coffin went deeper and deeper into the ground. They covered the coffin with dirt, and Kurt couldn't believe it. Blaine was gone forever. He'd be buried here. And he's dead.

Kurt finally came to terms with that. Blaine was dead and he would never see his hazel eyes again. Never hear his soft voice whispering cute things in his ear. He would never hear Blaine sing, or watch him dance. Blaine would never teach him guitar or sing with him. Kurt held one final envelope in his hand. Once everyone was gone, Kurt sat down beside the grave and opened the envelope.

With a deep breath, Kurt placed a single rose down on the grave and started to speak, although his voice was affected by his tears.

"Dear Blaine,

It saddens me deeply to know that that's the last time I'll ever write that. It saddens me to know that you'll never know what this letter says. Well, Blaine. I miss you. That's all I can say now. I can't even say that I can't wait to see you again because I won't ever see you again. You're dead, Blaine. Dead and gone. And that hurts. A lot. I don't think I'll ever love anyone else as much as I love you. Yes, Blaine, love. Not loved. Because even if you're dead I still love you. I've been in love with you since I saw you walk into the cafe early that Saturday morning. I was in love with you when you kissed me, and learning about you from our letters made me fall even more in love you. And now you're gone. Just like that. It's so easy to die, and you proved that right. I wanted nothing more than to run my hands through your black curls and hold your hand while we took walks through the park. And, I have to admit, I wanted to lose my virginity to you. I wanted to see your perfect hazel eyes dark with lust. I don't even care how weird that sounds, Blaine. Because you are, well, were, my boyfriend. And I love you. I'll tell the world that I love you. And one day I'll see you again. One day I'll grow old and take my last breath. And I hope you'll be there to welcome me when that day comes. Then we can live together forever. But until that day I'll have to live with the fact that the boy that stole my heart is buried in the ground forever. It's hard to think that you're dead. I still haven't really come to terms with it. But one day it'll sink in, I guess. I'll never get over it, though. I'll always carry a piece of you with me.

Charlie was given your dog tags. But he knew about me and gave them to me instead. I wear them every day. I don't even care if they don't match my outfit. I love them. And I'll treasure them forever. I'll love you forever, Blaine. Never forget that. Because even if you're dead, you can still watch over me. Maybe you can come to my graduation. Watch my first opening Broadway show. I want to be famous, Blaine. And I wanted you by my side through that all. But now you can't be.

So I guess this is it with the letters. I kept all of yours. All of them. I read them over and over. I love your hand writing, Blaine. I don't even care if it's messy. It's just so.. You.

I'll come visit you all the time, Blaine. Every day. I'll bring you flowers, and a card on your birthday. And on our anniversary I'll bring a ring. A ring because I wanted to marry you, Blaine. Grow old with you. Those plans are all gone now, though. Well, I guess this is the end. Goodbye, Blaine. I love you.

Yours forever, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt finished, his last words inaudible due to his sobs. He returned the letter to its envelope and sealed it. He kissed the name written on the front and dropped it beside the rose. And as he left, he could have sworn he smelled Blaine's cologne in the wind.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be amazing. 3<p> 


End file.
